Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Gunlocks are an important tool to safeguard against accidental firearm discharges that may result in injury or death. Although there are many types of gun locks on the market today, there are still many people who do not lock up their firearms and many who reluctantly use what is available on the market. One reason people do not lock up their firearms or are unhappy with what is available is a matter of practicality. Many gunlocks are cumbersome to use and take away from the attractive appearance of their firearms. Others are time consuming to disengage which raises concern when home security is an issue. Many require the use of keys, and after forgetting your keys at home while on a hunting trip, firearm users become reluctant to make the same mistake twice and stop using gunlocks altogether.
The User Friendly Gunlock is practical, easy to use, disengages quickly and does not require keys. This gunlock looks attractive on firearms and can be incorporated into newly manufactured firearms, and the simple design keeps cost down.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gun lock that retrofits existing trigger guards as well as to provide a gun lock that can be incorporated as an integral part of newly manufactured guns.
The User Friendly Gunlock comprises a lock that is attached to trigger guard via an adapter where the adapter is designed to adapt the lock to a specific model or models of handgun trigger guards. The lock is designed to stay attached to the trigger guard both when the gunlock is in the locked position and when the gunlock is in the unlocked position. Fastening clamps from the adapter embrace and fasten the device onto existing trigger guards. Once attached, a trigger jam cam be moved into a position adjacent the trigger to lock the trigger in a rearward or forward position. Once the correct combination has been set via thumb-wheels, a button can be pushed to release the trigger jam and return the trigger jam to a rest position. Having returned the trigger jam to the rest position, another push of the button while the combination is still set unlatches the fastening clamps so the gunlock may be removed from the trigger guard if the owner of the gun wishes.
An alternative design of the gunlock incorporates the gunlock as an integral part of the trigger guard. To lock the gun, the user pushes a button forward until a cam moves into position adjacent the trigger, locking the trigger in a forward or rearward position. When the combination is entered via thumb-wheels, another button may be pushed forward, returning the cam to a rest position.